bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nona Sorella
La Nona Sorella era una femmina Dowutin , il suo vero nome era Masana Tide, era entrata a far parte dell'Ordine Jedi , ma non appagata ed attirata dal Lato Oscuro della Forza , dopo l'Ordine 66 era entrata a far parte dell'Inquisitorio , cambiando il proprio nome in Nona Sorella. L'Inquisitorio era un'organizzazione, creata dall'Imperatore Palpatine , utilizzando agenti sensibili alla Forza , in pratica ex Jedi che avevano deciso di passare al nuovo ordine, con il compito preciso di dare la caccia, catturare o meglio uccidere gli Jedi soppravissuti all'Ordine 66, il numero dei suoi componenti non è noto, ma secondo alcune fonti sarebbero stati 12, comandati da Il Grande Inquisitore , passarono agli ordini diretti di Darth Vader , il quale come prima cosa rivoluzionò il loro addestramento, adattandolo al modo di combattere dei Sith e facendoli progredire nella conoscenza del Lato Oscuro. Essendosi accorto che gli inquisitori combattevano secondo l'addestramento Jedi, per cui l'importante non era sconfiggere od uccidere il nemico, ma contenerlo e metterlo in condizione di non nuocere, Vader decise di cambiare tutto, lo scopo era la distruzione del nemico, tutto il resto non contava, come ben presto si resero conto gli Inquisitori, quando Vader decise di addestrarli personalmente. Essere addestrati da Darth Vader, significava combattere per la vita, Vader non frenava i colpi, colpiva e colpiva per mutilare; al Sesto Fratello amputò un braccio, alla Nona Sorella cavò un occhio, Il Grande Inquisitore gli chiese a cosa servisse, cosa potevano imparare, Vader rispose che avrebbero imparato il senso della perdita, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai dimenticato. Nonostante lo scetticismo de Il Grande Inquisitore, Vader proseguì imperterrito per la sua strada, il suo scopo era quello di creare un gruppo di combattenti assolutamente letali, pronti ad ottemperare a qualsiasi suo ordine, dovevano odiarlo, dovevano temerlo, ma dovevano obbedire a qualsiasi suo ordine e sapere che qualunque errore, sarebbe stato severamente punito, anche con la morte, se necessario. La Nona Sorella non faceva eccezione, odiava Darth Vader, ma lo temeva, conosceva la sua forza, la rispettava e ne aveva paura, Vader la considerava come una dei migliori inquisitori, e la volle con sè in alcune missioni, come quella su Cabarria , nella Regione delle Colonie . Biografia In missione con Vader In un bar, alcuni giorni prima, era scoppiata una rissa, nulla di speciale, se non per il fatto che qualcuno aveva usato la Forza per farsi largo e sembrava avesse anche una Spada Laser , ma c'era una cosa che la Nona Sorella non riusciva a capire: " Devo chiedertelo Vader, Che ci facciamo qui ? " " Una domanda insensata, Nona Sorella. " " No... ho formulato male la domanda. Non intendevo NOI, intendevo TE. " " È probabile che non sia niente. Da quando l'Impero ha messo una taglia sugli Jedi, riceviamo in continuazione false segnalazioni. Qualcuno ha un idro cilindro sulla cintura e sembra che abbia una Spada Laser e cose del genere. Dovrei essere io a controllare, a fare rapporto." ..... " Ma ci sei anche tu. " " Dovresti essere contenta, Nona Sorella. Hai ancora bisogno di essere addestrata, come gli altri inquisitori. Non sei pronta a cacciare uno Jedi da sola. " " Ah, quella lezione me l'hai già insegnata; non credo me la dimenticherò, visto che mi è costata un occhio. Ma non credo sia per quello che sei venuto qui. Sei venuto nel caso lo trovassimo. " Darth Vader ascoltava in silenzio, Nona Sorella continuò: " Sai molto sugli Jedi, ma potresti non sapere che non eravamo tutti uguali. Al Tempio, avevamo tutti le nostre piccole specialità. Una poteva essere brava con la Spada Laser, un altro poteva influenzare anche le menti più determinate. Io sono una sensitiva. Sono sempre stata brava a leggere le emozioni, ora che tocco il Lato Oscuro, ancora di più. Sei.... Sei impaziente, hai voglia di combattere un altro Jedi, molta. " Darth Vader si era stancato, tutte quelle chiacchiere non servivano a nulla, in fin dei conti chi era lei per insegnare a lui cos'erano gli Jedi, cosa ne poteva sapere lei ? " Mi sono stancato. Rimani qui e non entrare a meno che non ti chiami io. Non fare niente senza un mio ordine. " La Nona Sorella bofonchiò un assenso distratto, restò ad osservarlo mentre si allontanava, sembrava annoiata, ma in realtà stava cercando di capire, voleva conoscerlo meglio, poi capì, o credette di capire: " ( Povero sadico mostro, non si conosce per niente. Così desideroso di combattere. Così desideroso di morire.) " Darth Vader entrò nel bar, non c'era alcun Jedi, c'erano solo una famiglia di Cacciatori di Taglie che gli avevano teso un agguato, il combattimento divampò cruento, ma a senso unico, infatti mentre i Cacciatori fecero di tutto per evitare vittime tra gli avventori, Vader non si fece scrupoli, anzi. Lanciarono una granata ad ioni , che mise fuori uso tutte le armi presenti nella sala, con un fucile a raggi traenti riuscirono a distruggere la Spada Laser di Vader, pensavano di averlo in pugno, ma non sapevano chi era e quanto potente fosse in lui la Forza. Vader cominciò ad eliminare tutte le persone presenti nel bar,, i Cacciatori attivarono i loro scudi personali, ma con scarsi risultati. Nona Sorella era in attesa all'esterno, sentì Vader che la chiamava al comunicatore, le diceva di essere stato attaccato, che i cacciatori avevano lanciato una granata ad ioni ed erano riusciti a distruggergli la Spada Laser, le chiedeva di portargli la sua. Nona Sorella ascoltò ma appena sentì della granata ad ioni, decise che anche il suo comunicatore era andato, perciò Vader poteva pure arrangiarsi da solo, mise via il comunicatore, poi commentò:'' " Beh, pazienza. "'' sputò per terra e rimase in attesa, con la segreta speranza che Vader si trovasse in difficoltà. All'interno, i Cacciatori erano in difficoltà, decisero di ritirarsi, uscirono precipitosamente dal locale, si trovarono dinanzi la Nona Sorella, la minacciarono con un blaster e scapparono con uno Speeder , Nona Sorella sentì la figlia chiedere ai suoi genitori : " Madre, Padre.... chi.... cos'era quello ? " Nona Sorella non seppe trattenersi: " Oh. lo scoprirete presto. " Vader uscì dal bar come un tornado, aggredì la Nona Sorella: " Nona Sorella. Era una trappola, ti sei inventata l'avvistamento Jedi ed hai ingaggiato questi stolti per uccidermi. " Nona Sorella ebbe paura, se Vader fosse stato veramente convinto di ciò che diceva, la sua vita era finita, ebbe la prontezza di ribattere: " COSA ? Lord Vader, so bene che non è il caso di tradirti. E se proprio l'avessi fatto, non sarei certo venuta qui con te. Non sono un genio, ma neppure un'idiota. " '' ''" È uno degli altri allora. C'è un traditore. " " Non saprei, ma tutti gli inquisitori sono stati Jedi, ed adesso lavorano per coloro che li hanno uccisi. Se cerchi dei traditori... non devi guardare molto lontano. " Darth Vader le prese la Spada Laser, gliela puntò alla gola senza attivarla, poi: " È solo questione di tempo prima che scopra la verità. " '' ''" Dico sul serio, Lord Vader, non sono stata io. " " Vedremo. " Vader inforcò una Speeder bike , si rivolse all'inquisitrice: " Aspetta qui finchè non ritorno. Se scappi .... morirai. " " Sì. ( L'avevo immaginato. ) " La Nona Sorella attese, attese che Vader riuscisse a raggiungere coloro che avevano cercato di ucciderlo, li interrogasse e venisse a sapere che l'ingaggio proveniva da Coruscant, dal Palazzo Imperiale , dal livello più alto. Mentre tornavano su Coruscant , Vader ricostruì la sua Spada Laser e nello stesso tempo cercò informazioni, ebbe così la conferma che l'ordine di ucciderlo era partito dal Palazzo Imperiale, dal piano occupato dagli uffici e le stanze dell'Imperatore. Vader continuò le sue ricerche, mentre la Nona Sorella pilotava la nave, uscirono dall'Iperspazio nel sistema di Coruscant , l'inquisitrice avvisò Darth Vader: " Siamo appena usciti dall'iperspazio Lord Vader. Tra poco saremo a Coruscant. " " Non perdere tempo, Nona Sorella. " " Perdere tempo ? Non ho intenzione di trascorrere un solo secondo più del necessario su questa nave con te. Che razza di .... . " Non riuscì a terminare la frase, un allarme risuonò in cabina, Nona Sorella guardò la strumentazione e ... : " Lord Vader, potremmo , uhm .... avere un problema. La difesa orbitale ci ha chiesto i codici di autorizzazione, ma qualcosa sta disturbando i nostri comunicatori. Non riesco a trasmetterli. " Il Droide di Darth Vader, rincarò la dose: " La Sicurezza di Coruscant ci ha identificati come minaccia, il transponder di questa nave risulta appartenere ad una cellula separatista. '' ''Se non inviamo i codici, quasi certamente ... attaccheranno. " I missili del Sistema di Difesa erano già stati lanciati; Vader si fece cedere i comandi ed iniziò a pilotare personalmente la nave, la Nona Sorella, glieli lasciò volentieri: " Vader, ti prego ... dimmi che hai qualche trucco del Lato Oscuro da usare. " " Nessun trucco. Abilità. " Sotto gli occhi allibiti della Nona Sorella, Vader riuscì ad evitare i missili, a colpirne alcuni, a farne esplodere altri, ma la navetta fu danneggiata dall'esplosione dell'ultimo missile e Vader fu costretto ad un rovinoso atterraggio di fortuna; si alzò dal posto di pilotaggio, ringhiando un: " Adesso ... ... ne ho abbastanza. " Nona Sorella non disse una sola parola. il tono di Vader gelava il sangue, fu felice quando scese e si diresse al Palazzo Imperiale. Venne poi a sapere che cinque alti ufficiali erano stati giustiziati da Vader alla presenza dell'Imperatore e dinanzi ai loro commilitoni schierati. Mon Cala Nuovi piani venivano orditi nello studio dell'Imperatore, Lord Vader fu chiamato a rapporto, Palpatine gli delineò la situazione politica dell'Impero, e gli disse che era ora e tempo che i popoli della Galassia si rendessero conto di cosa fosse realmente l'Impero, bisognava dare un esempio e bisognava darlo su Mon Cala . Palpatine sospettava che ci fosse uno Jedi a consigliare Lee-Char , il Re di Mon Cala, perciò ordinò a Darth Vader di formare una squadra e di andare sul pianeta per scoprire la verità e se c'erano Jedi di ucciderli; c'era gia una forza militare in orbita attorno a Mon Cala, agli ordini di un suo vecchio conoscente: Wilhuff Tarkin , aveva lo scopo di mostrare i muscoli, per permettere all'ambasciatore Telvar di negoziare la permanenza di Mon Cala nell'Impero e i diritti per lo sfruttamento delle risorse del pianeta, da una posizione di forza. Darth Vader selezionò tre inquisitori: il Sesto Fratello , la Nona Sorella ed il Decimo Fratello e quattordici Soldati Epuratori , ed a bordo dell'''Infernum'' si diresse alla volta di Mon Cala. Atterrarono a Dac City , i soldati ed i tre inquisitori scesero per primi, ma alla base della rampa, trovarono il Responsabile della Sicurezza del Re, Gial Ackbar , che intimò loro di fermarsi, invitandoli a presentarsi ed a spiegare la loro presenza e quella di una squadra d'assalto imperiale a Dac City. La Nona Sorella, sperando di esaurire al più presto questa seccatura, presentò ad Ackbar un ordine imperiale, che testualmente diceva : " Ostacolare gli agenti dell'inquisitorio sarà considerato un atto di guerra contro il Primo Impero Galattico. " '' L'ordine recava il sigillo dell'Imperatore, Ackbar, dopo averlo letto, protestò vivacemente, la Nona Sorella, non sapendo che pesci pigliare, gli disse di parlare direttamente con Vader che nel frattempo si era presentato all'inizio della rampa. Ackbar era un tipo deciso e senza soverchi timori, così non si fece problemi ad affrontare Vader, sotto gli sguardi sorpresi della Nona Sorella e degli altri inquisitori, Vader, stranamente, spiegò ad Ackbar che erano su Mon Cala per dare la caccia ad un nemico dell'Impero; fu mentre Ackbar spiegava che il re era impegnato in pacifiche transazioni commerciali che la navetta dell'ambasciatore Telvar esplose pochi istanti dopo il decollo; Vader girò le spalle ad Ackbar mormorando tra sè e sè : ''" Comandante ..... ti sbagli. " La situazione precipitò velocemente, prima ancora di sapere se si trattasse di un attacco, un sabotaggio o di un guasto tecnico, Tarkin mise in movimento le sue truppe, ordinando al maggiore Rantu di spiegare immediatamente i mezzi da sbarco, al colonnello Bergon ed al comandante Jordo , di attivare immediatamente le fasi di loro competenza. Mentre le truppe imperiali si preparavano ad intervenire, i tre inquisitori con il distaccamento di Soldati Epuratori, si occuparono di liberare ed occupare la piattaforma di atterraggio, la Nona Sorella lo comunicò a Darth Vader che ordinò di procedere. La Nona Sorella lo guardò stupita: " Sai in che direzione dovremmo andare ? " " Sì. ! " " In alto. " " Intendi all'interno del palazzo ? Pensi che lo Jedi che stiamo cercando sia così stupido da stare vicino al re ? " " Non lo penso, Nona Sorella. Ma re Lee-Char deve sapere come contattare lo Jedi. lo troveremo e glielo chiederemo. " Il Decimo fratello, fece notare che, molto probabilmente, il re non sarebbe rimasto nel palazzo, ma avrebbe evacuato nel momento stesso in cui fossero atterrate le prime truppe imperiali. Darth Vader scosse la testa, e poi come se stesse vivendo cose gia accadute, rispose che lui lo conosceva, non avrebbe abbandonato la città, finchè la battaglia non fosse conclusa, in un senso o nell'altro. Vader ed i suoi entrarono nella sala del trono, proprio mentre Lee-Char si apprestava a lanciare un appello al suo popolo, Vader lo stordì con la Forza, poi lo affidò alla Nona Sorella affinchè lo interrogasse, questa iniziò il suo lavoro, applicò una stretta mentale al re, e cominciò ad amplificarla man mano che proseguiva nell'interrogatorio, ma non potè proseguire; un gruppo di giganteschi cetacei attaccò la città, provocandone l'inabissamento. Vader ed i tre inquisitori si trovarono a combattere per le loro vite, unirono i loro poteri, e formarono , con la Forza una diga che fece scorrere l'acqua loro attorno, ma non fu sufficiente, furono spazzati via, i tre inquisitori ed i loro soldati, tranne due,riuscirono a salvarsi , ma persero le tracce di Darth Vader; riuscirono a procurarsi un sommergibile e si misero alla ricerca di Vader, lo trovarono e lo presero a bordo. Il Decimo Fratello si affrettò ad accoglierlo, ma Vader non gli badò,l'unica cosa che gli premeva era avere notizie dello Jedi e di Lee-Char: " Ditemi.... è morto lo Jedi ? " Sesto Fratello: " No.... non ancora, ma abbiamo.... " " Il Re allora. Lee-Char è morto ? " Nona Sorella: " Non .... lo sappiamo. Il re è stato trascinato via da un'ondata. Ma non abbiamo solo brutte notizie. Ho fatto confessare Lee-Char. Sappiamo esattamente dove andare. " Sesto Fratello: " Siamo sopravissuti a mala pena anche noi, abbiamo perso due Cloni. Non appena ci siamo ripresi, ci siamo impossessati di questo sommergibile e siamo venuti a cercarti. " " Perchè ? " " Il tuo Imperatore ti ha dato un compito Sesto Fratello, se non l'hai ancora completato, allora hai fallito. " Sesto Fratello: '' " Ma noi.... ti abbiamo salvato, Lord Vader. "'' " Siete degli stupidi. " " Non ho mai avuto bisogno .... di essere salvato. La vostra missione su Mon Cala è trovare ed uccidere lo Jedi che consiglia re Lee-Char. Nient'altro. " Nona Sorella: '' " Ma come ho detto, Lord Vader, ora sappiamo dov'è, possiamo andare a prenderlo. "'' " Se Lee-Char non è morto travolto dall'onda, Nona Sorella.... Quale pensi sarà la sua prima mossa, adesso che ha rivelato la posizione del suo fondamentale alleato Jedi a una squadra di assassini imperiali ? " Nona Sorella: " Di..... avvertirlo ? " " Ci dobbiamo muovere. E subito, e sarà meglio che preghiate che il re sia morto. " Ebbero fortuna, Lee-Char venne salvato da un distaccamento di Quarren in ricognizione, era in gravi condizioni, ma vivo; venne ricoverato e sottoposto a cure intensive, ma non rinveniva, nel frattempo, Ackbar guidò un attacco alla piattaforma aerea imperiale del colonnello Bergon, l'attacco venne condotto con missili convenzionali, molto meno sensibili alle contromisure elettroniche ed ebbe pieno successo. Lee-Char rinvenne, la prima cosa che gli venne riferita fu la vittoria di Ackbar, poi gli chiesero dello Jedi, al chè il re, si ricordò di aver ceduto alla stretta mentale della Nona Sorella e di aver rivelato il rifugio dello Jedi, provvide subito ad informarlo, il Maestro Barr, ordinò ai suoi apprendisti di disperdersi, il loro compito su Mon Cala era ormai concluso, dovevano raggiungere altri pianeti per diffondere la ribellione; lo fecero, ma era troppo tardi. Darth Vader ed i tre inquisitori erano riusciti a trovare il rifugio, giunsero nel momento in cui gli apprendisti di Barr lo stavano abbandonando, invece di disperdersi, i giovani attaccarono, non ebbero possibilità, uno ad uno, vennero spietatamente eliminati. Lord Vader ed i suoi, penetrarono nel rifugio del Maestro Barr, mettendosi alla sua ricerca, ma poi Vader venne richiamato dal Gran Moff Tarkin, lasciando ai tre inquisitori ed ai loro soldati il compito di eliminare lo Jedi, il quale, con gli ultimi due apprendisti superstiti si era rifugiato in profondità, nel suo rifugio, sfortunatamente imboccarono un vicolo cieco e si trovarono bloccati, tentarono di tornare sui propri passi, ma era troppo tardi. Barr aveva però un piano, gettò a terra la Spada Laser e si rivolse ai tre inquisitori: Barr: '' " So chi siete. " " Prosset Dibs, Bil Valen e Masana Tide. Tutti Jedi. "'' Nona Sorella: " E allora ? Anche noi ti conosciamo. Eri un Padawan, e lo sei ancora credo, dato che non c'è più stato alcun Consiglio Jedi a nominarti cavaliere. Ferren Barr, ecco chi sei. Il piccolo Ferren Barr. Quei nomi che hai pronunciato... sono morti. Io sono la Nona Sorella, questo è il Sesto Fratello e quello senza occhi è il Decimo Fratello. Tutto qui. " Barr: '' " Oh. Il passato non muore. Vedete, io studio il passato. Non faccio altro da quando mi sono nascosto dopo la Purga. Ho cercato ogni informazuone esistente su come Palpatine sia riuscito ad ingannare la Galassia. Per esempio .... sul ruolo dei Cloni. "'' Così dicendo, con un gesto, fece volare via gli elmetti ai Cloni che scortavano i tre inquisitori, li guardò attentamente, poi: Barr: '' " Come pensavo, giovani, usciti dall'ultima linea di produzione. il chè significa che siete stati attivati , di stare indietro,dopo la Purga con il ruolo di Squadrone della Morte sacrificabile per l'Inquisitorio. "'' Decimo Fratello:" Sì, hai capito tutto. Ma morirai comunque. Niente di ciò che hai detto importa. " Barr: '' " Oh, ma io dico di sì, il passato importa, la storia importa, la verità importa. Una volta Jedi, per sempre Jedi."'' Così dicendo, con un sorriso perfido, si rivolse ai Cloni e unendo il pollice e l'indice della mano sinistra ordinò: " Eseguite l'Ordine 66 . " I Cloni ubbidirono, si scatenò l'inferno, mentre il Maestro Barr recuperava la sua Spada Laser e ordinava a Verla , la sua ultima apprendista di tenersi indietro, i Cloni aprirono il fuoco, il Decimo Fratello fu il primo a cadere, il Sesto Fratello gridò che Barr e Verla stavano scappando, ma la Nona Sorella gli rispose: " Concentrati Sesto Fratello, abbiamo problemi più grossi. " Ripresero a combattere con rinnovata lena, ma ben presto apparve evidente che i soldati avrebbero avuto il sopravvento, il Sesto Fratello propose alla Nona Sorella di fare come Barr e Verla, cioè saltargli sopra, ma la Nona Sorella gli rispose che le acrobazie non facevano per lei, era meglio usare la Forza per spostarli di lato e passare velocemente, così fecero, ma nel momento di fuggire, il Sesto Fratello decise diversamente: Nona Sorella: " Okai, adesso vai, una volta passati non ci prenderanno più. " Sesto Fratello: " Forse hai ragione. Ma perchè correre il rischio ? " Così dicendo colpì la Nona Sorella sopra il ginocchio destro, amputandole la gamba di netto: Nona Sorella: " Sei morto Sesto ! Questo non mi fermerà.... sei morto ! " Sesto Fratello: " Vedi di tenere i Cloni occupati per un po', eh, Nona Sorella ? E buona fortuna, sei sempre stata la mia preferita. " Se ne andò, lasciandola alla mercé dei C loni. Il Sesto Fratello ed in molti pensarono che la Nona Sorella sarebbe morta o fosse già morta. In realtà, nonostante le fosse stata tagliata una gamba la Nona Sorella riuscì ad uccidere i Cloni, a mani nude, ed in seguito venne salvata, e la gamba tagliata venne rimpiazzata da una gamba cybernetica. Anche se aveva promesso vendetta al Sesto Fratello, non ebbe mai la possibilità di ucciderlo, perché il Sesto Fratello venne eliminato da Ahsoka Tano sulla luna di Raada . Caccia a Cal Kestis Caccia su Bracca "Ho trovato il Jedi." ''- Nona Sorella Nel 14 BBY, la Nona Sorella venne appaiata alla Seconda Sorella , per recarsi sul pianeta Bracca alla ricerca di uno Jedi. La Seconda Sorella, scortata da alcuni Soldati Epuratori , fece fermare un treno che trasportava alcuni operai della Gilda dei Rottamatori , minacciando di ucciderli tutti, se non avessero rivelato chi di loro era lo Jedi . Nel frattempo arrivò sulla scena anche la Nona Sorella. Effettivamente, c'era uno Jedi, il giovane umano Cal Kestis , il quale rimase molto impressionato dalla stazza della Nona Sorella. Lui non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno di essere uno Jedi, ma aveva appena salvato un suo amico di razza Abednedo di nome Prauf dall'Ibdis Maw , e quest'ultimo conosceva il suo segreto. Prauf però voleva proteggerlo ed iniziò a cercare una trattativa con la Seconda Sorella, iniziando a parlare male dell'Impero. Prauf: ''"Per l'Impero siamo tutti sacrificabili." Seconda Sorella: "Sì, proprio così!" Cal Kestis: "No!" In quel momento la Seconda Sorella aveva appena ucciso Prauf. Cal estrasse la sua Spada Laser, incrociandola con quella dell'Inquisitrice, che lo spinse verso la Nona Sorella con la Forza. La Nona Sorella lo afferrò per la collottola, ed annunciò di averlo trovato, tenendolo ben presto. Cal si dimenò, la Nona Sorella temendo che gli avrebbe tagliato la mano lo lasciò precipitare nel vuoto, ma lo Jedi cadde su un treno. La Nona Sorella salì a bordo della sua nave , e sparò ai binari, facendo cadere il treno. Mentre sparava uccise anche alcuni soldati Imperiali, ma Cal si salvò, saltando su una piattaforma. Da lì in poi se ne occupò la Seconda Sorella, che però non fu in grado di ucciderlo, in quanto Cal venne salvato da Cere Junda , che lo portò a bordo della Stinger Mantis . La Nona Sorella si recò così da Il Grande Inquisitore , dicendogli che lei e la Seconda Sorella avevano fallito, ma lui le disse di non preoccuparsi, e la rassicurò sul fatto che il Padawan non sarebbe stato così stupido da far rivedere in giro la sua faccia. La Nona Sorella non pensava di reincontrarlo, ma si sbagliava enormemente. Duello su Kashyyyk "Non so perché la Seconda Sorella pensi che tu sia così importante. A lei piacciono i souvenir, ma io non sono per i sentimenti e onestamente...Tu non vali il mio tempo" - Nona Sorella a Cal Kestis La Nona Sorella reincontrò Cal Kestis su Kashyyyk. Rimase sorpresa, non pensava di ritrovare lo Jedi, così fece portare la sua nave vicina alla terra, e mentre un Soldato Epuratore la pilotava, aprì la porta del TIE Reaper e quasi raso terra, dalla navetta, si rivolse a Cal, dicendogli ciò che le aveva detto Il Grande Inquisitore. Gli disse che lo avrebbe eliminato, 'poi risalì a bordo, mentre la navetta iniziò ad aprire il fuoco. Continuò a tenere Cal sotto tiro,mentre si arrampicava sul titanico Albero della Vita, fino a quando un gigantesco Uccello Shyyyo non aggredì la nave dell'Inquisitrice, facendola schiantare e distruggendola. Cal fu grato alla creatura, pensando che la Nona Sorella fosse morta, riuscì a guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'animale, e sorvolò Kashyyyk. Ma la Nona Sorella non era affatto morta, ed era al suo inseguimento. Quando l'Uccello Shyyyo atterrò, un TIE Reaper aprì il fuoco su di lui, facendo precipitare la gigantesca creatura volante, poi alle spalle di Cal, la Nona Sorella comparve all'improvviso. Disse che non sapeva perché la Seconda Sorella lo riteneva importante, e che l'avrebbe ucciso velocemente. In modo alquanto sbruffone, usò una sola lama della sua Spada Laser , e fronteggiò Cal. Lo Jedi però capì ben presto la sua tattica: lei caricava, ed era brava negli attacchi fisici ravvicinati, ma non aveva grandi potenzialità nella Forza - all'apparenza- e riuscì a romperle uno dei suoi occhiali. La Nona Sorella, incredula accese anche l'altra lama della sua Spada Laser, e tentò anche un Soffocamento della Forza , ma senza risultato. Decise allora di portarsi in modo ravvicinato a Cal e far ruotare velocemente la sua Spada in modo tale da creare una sorta di ventaglio di lame, ma da distante non aveva possibilità contro di lui. Gli disse che era una feccia, lo provocò per farlo avvicinare, quando lui le rispose che era uno Jedi, lei gli disse che feccia e Jedi erano la stessa parola, Tuttavia anche Cal se voleva sconfiggerla doveva avvicinarsi a lei, e lo fece, le due spade a doppia lama -sia quella della Nona Sorella che quella del Padawan- si incrociarono, ma Cal riuscì a disarcionarla, e le tagliò la mano destra, facendole perdere la Spada Laser. Non era certo la prima volta che veniva mutilata, e ricordò quando il Sesto Fratello le aveva tagliato una gamba... Odiava quel Padawan, come poteva essere riuscito a tagliarle una mano! Lui non poteva fermarla, lei era la più forte tra TUTTI gli Inquisitori, o così pensava, lei era la Nona Sorella, lui una misera feccia, anzi uno Jedi, doveva riconoscerlo al suo avversario, ma era uno stupido e l'avrebbe ucciso...Iniziò a parlare, sollevandosi da terra, dicendogli che anche lei un tempo era una Jedi, nel frattempo con la Forza faceva levitare la Spada Laser verso Cal, la accese e la fece partire, pregustando la vittoria. Ma Cal si abbassò evitandola, e allora la Nona Sorella diede sfogo a tutta la sua ira. Accese la Spada con la mano sinistra, e faccia a faccia con Cal la teneva impugnata: "I tuoi amici..." "Io non te li lascerò toccare!" "TU NON PUOI FERMARE L'IMPERO!" '' ''"Io posso fermare te." Con quelle parole Cal saltò via la sua enorme stazza, e la colpì sulla schiena, lei si girò, ma con la Spinta della Forza Cal la fece precipitare decine di metri più sotto...Un bel volo. La Nona Sorella era veramente furiosa, ma non era in condizioni di combatterlo...Non più, non in quel momento. Avrebbe meditato sulla sua sconfitta, ma si sarebbe vendicata...Prima o poi... Personalità e carattere La personalità ed il carattere di Masana Tide, prima Jedi, poi parte di un organismo, l'Inquisitorio, dedito alla ricerca ed eliminazione dei Jedi sopravissuti all'Ordine 66, sono affascinanti, sfortunatamente non sono disponibili informazioni sulla storia della Nona Sorella prima dell'Ordine 66; perchè ha deciso di cambiare bandiera ? Mero istinto di soppravvivenza oppure, come era gia accaduto per altri appartenenti all'Ordine, lo svilupparsi di una convinzione di fallimento dell'Ordine, di tradimento o travisamento degli ideali Jedi, di distacco dei Jedi o per lo meno del Consiglio Jedi dalla realtà, dal sentire comune. Tutto ciò non è possibile saperlo, però una cosa è importante, l'Inquisitorio, prima dell'apparizione di Darth Vader, era un organo di polizia, specializzato nella caccia ai Jedi ma pur sempre un organo di polizia, con l'arrivo di Darth Vader, le cose cambiano, non cambiano le finalità, cambiano le modalità per ottenere i risultati. Non dimentichiamo chi è Darth Vader, è Anakin Skywalker, lo Jedi più potente che sia mai esistito, ma anche un guerriero, uno che ha fatto la guerra davvero e nel modo peggiore, che ha conosciuto il vero volto dell'orrore, come era intransigente da Jedi, lo diventa ancor più quando passa al Lato Oscuro, aiutato in ciò anche dalla sua vicenda personale, il fatto di essere praticamente una macchina, l'aver perso la moglie, sapere di averla uccisa lui, in un impeto di rabbia ed aver perso il figlio, tutto ciò ha fatto diventare Darth Vader quello che è, e tutto ciò lo spinge a pretendere dall'Inquisitorio il massimo della dedizione e della spietatezza nello svolgere i propri incarichi. La Nona Sorella si trova immersa in questo vortice, deve reimparare a combattere, Darth Vader è infatti convinto che bisogna lasciare l'addestramento Jedi, che ha come fine la neutralizzazione del nemico e il raggiungimento di un'intesa tra le parti che soddisfi un pò tutti ed imparare a combattere come Sith, il nemico deve essere annientato, l'unica intesa possibile è quella che soddisfa l'Imperatore. Nona Sorella, impara tutto ciò a sue spese, Darth Vader addestra personalmente gli inquisitori, e ogni combattimento con lui, è un duello per la vita, lei ci rimette solo un occhio, il sinistro, altri ben di più; nonostante tutto, si forma tra la Nona Sorella e Vader un certo feeling, una specie di rispetto e simpatia reciproca, tenendo ben presenti i limiti ed i ruoli. La Nona Sorella, appare un po' tonta, tanti muscoli, poco cervello, in realtà è dotata di un cervello di prim'ordine, come lascia trasparire per alcuni istanti, la sua capacità di analisi è molta elevata, riesce ad utilizzare la Forza per piegare le persone alla propria volontà, anche se ha buone capacità come combattente, in realtà, la sua vera forza è la sua empatia, l'osmosi che riesce a stabilire con i suoi bersagli, ed in modo pur distorto con Darth Vader. È anche dotata di un discreto senso dell'umorismo, come dimostra in alcuni casi, teme e con ragione Vader, sicura com'è della sua spietata mancanza di comprensione, ogni errore si paga sempre con il massimo dell pena, che nel caso di Vader è uno solo, la Morte; ma si rende conto anche della rabbia e dell'odio che lo pervade, si rende conto che Vader è spietato con tutti, perchè è spietato con sé stesso, non perdona nulla a nessuno, perchè non perdona nulla a sé stesso. La sua fine è ignominiosa, tradita da un compagno, abbandonata ferita ai Cloni scatenati, eppure anche in questo c'è una logica, è un comportamento normale per chi segue il Lato Oscuro, capace di usare un compagno come diversivo pur di salvare sé stesso. Competenze ed abilità La Nona Sorella era molto dotata nella Forza e possedeva notevoli capacità empatiche che vennero ulteriormente amplificate dopo il suo passaggio al Lato Oscuro. Sarebbe più esatto parlare di conversione, ma preferisco il termine passaggio, in quanto non si conoscono le vere ragioni di questa scelta, e studiando il personaggio, sembra più un'opportunista che una vera convertita. Il fisico, massiccio e pesante, sembra indicare che nel combattimento facesse più affidamento sulla potenza che sull'agilità, anche se, in ogni caso, fosse molto più pericolosa di qualsiasi combattente normale, in special modo dopo l'addestramento di Darth Vader, sembra sia stata in grado, pur ferita gravemente, di eliminare i Cloni che dovevano ucciderla. Armamento ed attrezzatura La su a arma era una Spada Laser rotante a doppia lama , dotazione standard per tutti gli inquisitori tranne il Decimo Fratello che preferiva una Spada Laser normale, indossava una attillata tuta nera o grigio ardesia, con delle strisce argentee che le scendevano verticalmente lungo il petto, le braccia e la gambe, quasi a far risaltare la muscolatura possente. L'elmetto era dello stesso colore della tuta ed aveva due visiere rosse che le coprivano gli occhi, è possibile che le due visiere consentissero la proiezione di dati in modo che la Nona Sorella non dovesse distrarsi per guardare altri strumenti in situazioni critiche. Le spalle ed i fianchi erano coperti da una serie di piastre metalliche sagomate che le proteggevano anche la parte superiore delle cosce 'Dietro le quinte' >''' La Nona Sorella è apparsa per la prima volta in : ''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith: The Chosen One, part V''I , un fumetto di Charles Soule . '''> Il nome Nona Sorella, appare per la prima volta in Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11 : La regola dei cinque, parte I. >''' I nomi del Sesto Fratello e della Nona Sorella, Bil Valen e Masana Tide, vengono rivelati, senza specificazione di appartenenza, in Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV . '''> Il nome della Nona Sorella, cioè Masana Tide, viene confermato nel volume ''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' del 2018 Categoria:Dowutin Categoria:Inquisitori Categoria:Cacciatori di Jedi Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Abitanti di Coruscant Categoria:Jedi Caduti Categoria:Buoni articoli di Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki Categoria:Cyborg